The present technology relates to an image-taking apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an image-taking system, and a program.
In recent years, products called lens-style cameras have been developed. A lens-style camera alone functions as a digital camera. Moreover, a lens-style camera is used in combination with a smartphone. As a result, a user experiences a new flavor of camera (for example see http://www.sony.jp/cyber-shot/qx/).